Sonic X: Life With Shadow
Shadow the Hedgehog is an upcoming 3D 2012 animated film featuring the voice of Roger Craig Smith. As the sixth film, it will be a prequel to the ''Sonic X'' film series, though the planned sequels will not be followed by this film. The film will force on the life of Shadow the Hedgehog and where he was born, and before he first met Sonic the Hedgehog 50 years before as the story goes around him living inside the Space Colony ark with Maria Robotnik and his old friends before they died. The film will be released in theaters on May 11, 2012 by 20th Century Fox and to include a 3D and IMAX release. New characters will be voiced by Cody Simpson, Joe Jonas and Rebecca Black. This will mark the film debut for Simpson and Black. Cast *Kirk Thornton as Shadow the Hedehog *Laura Bailey as Maria Robotnik *Mike Pollock as Dr. General Robotnik *Cody Simpson as Duncan the Fox *Joe Jonas as Muscles the Echidna *Rebecca Black as Bailey the Cat *Lisa Ortiz as Maria Robotnik Production Development Sega has the rights to make a couple of Sonic the Hedgehog films to the big screen. Before Sonic X: The Final Stand was released in theaters, Sega plans for the sixth film to be a prequel forcing on character Shadow the Hedgehog and following the absences of Sonic the Hedgehog and the rest of the characters such as Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Cream the Rabbit, Dr. Eggman and more. Instead of 20th Century Fox, it will be distributed by Warner Bros. On March 1, 2011, the film announced it's title is Shadow the Hedgehog: The Movie, and will be followed by two more films, marking this film the first of the trilogy. Fox later decided to take over this project because they felt like that another film of a franchise belongs to them besides others. The film's production budget has been cut lower. It will cost $130 million to produce, making it $115 million lower than Sonic X: The Final Stand's $245 million production budget, which was the franchise's most expensive film to date, to help avoid for not making in as much money as its production budget at the box office. Fox will also aim for the sequels to have smaller budgets than the Sonic X films. Casting Even though they are not appearing into the film, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and the rest will be appearing in a cameo where it will luckly to be taking place after 50 years after he was born. The cast members from Sonic X: The Final Stand will reprise their roles as well as a planned sixth Sonic X film. Isla Fisher is originally going ot voice as Bailey Rose, Shadow's love interest, but was taken over by Amy Adams for the role. Adams dropped out to start filming a Superman reboot. Viral singer Rebecca Black makes her acting debut to play as Bailey to be described annoying. Lisa Ortiz, whom voiced Amy Rose from 2005-2010, will be replacing Bella Hudson for the role of Maria Robotnik, whom voiced the character from 2005's video game Shadow the Hedgehog. David Wills will reprise his role as Raven Radix, Sonic's previous nemesis. Joe Jonas will voice the identical Knuckles the Echidna, Muscles the Hedgehog. The film will mark as the acting debut of Cody Simpson and Rebecca Black. As Black decided to take a brief break from her music career, she decided sign up and star into the film as a new love interest with an annoying voice. Roger Craig Smith, Kate Higgins, Kent Hampton, Cindy Robinson, Karen Strassman, Mike Pollock and Michelle Ruff will reprise their roles as Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Eggman and Cream. Release 20th Century Fox will release the film's trailer on October 28, 2011. References #^ An production of the Sonic X film 2007-5-30 #^ a b c "Sonic Channel". Characters: Storm. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ "Sonic Riders official website". Characters: Storm. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ Sonic Riders game and manual #^ Yarris, Lynn (2005-11-05). Sonic the Hedgehog and the Fate of Neural Stem Cells. Lawrence Berkeley National Laboratory. Retrieved on 2006-06-23. #^ Formula One Motor Racing FAQ, part 2. Internet FAQ Archives. Retrieved on 2007-01-05. #^ Matte, Jared. 1993: Year of the Mega Drive. The GHZ. Retrieved on 2006-06-03. Crecente, Brian (2006-05-22). Giant Pikachu Runs Flights Through NYC. Kotaku. Retrieved on 2006-06-26. #^ Cherry, James (1997). Marge Be Not Proud. The Simpsons Archive. Retrieved on 2006-06-24. #^ Fourth Sonic X film coming in the Future! Wiki News. Retrieved on October 14, 2009. #^ Jason Griffth for two characters Sonic and Shadow when absent of Jet #^ Their Jobs when making a sequel animated film Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ Jason Griffth as Sonic and Shadow Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ Cherry, James (1997). Marge Be Not Proud. The Simpsons Archive. Retrieved on 2006-06-24. #^ Fourth Sonic X film coming in the Future! Wiki News. Retrieved on October 14, 2009. #^ Jason Griffth for two characters Sonic and Shadow when absent of Jet #^ Their Jobs when making a sequel animated film Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ Jason Griffth as Sonic and Shadow Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ Fifth Sonic X films reporting as Hoax. Wiki News. Retrieved January 1, 2010. #^ An production of the Sonic X film 2007-5-30 #^ a b c "Sonic Channel". Characters: Storm. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ "Sonic Riders official website". Characters: Storm. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ Sonic Riders game and manual #^ Yarris, Lynn (2005-11-05). Sonic the Hedgehog and the Fate of Neural Stem Cells. Lawrence Berkeley National Laboratory. Retrieved on 2006-06-23. #^ Formula One Motor Racing FAQ, part 2. Internet FAQ Archives. Retrieved on 2007-01-05. #^ Matte, Jared. 1993: Year of the Mega Drive. The GHZ. Retrieved on 2006-06-03. Crecente, Brian (2006-05-22). Giant Pikachu Runs Flights Through NYC. Kotaku. Retrieved on 2006-06-26. #Isla Fisher Signs For Sonic the Hedgehog Prequel. Retrieved August 19, 2011. #Orlando Bloom To Star in Sonic the Hedgehog Prequel. Retreived August 19, 2011. #Joe Jonas Replaces Orlando Bloom. Retrieved August 19, 2011. #Cody Simpson Begins His Acting Debut. Retrieved August 19, 2011. #Amy Adams Replaces Isla Fisher. Retrieved August 19, 2011. #Friday Girl Rebecca Black Begins Her Acting Debut, Replacing Amy Adams. Retrieved August 19, 2011. External links Category:Sonic the Hedgehog films Category:2012 films Category:Film prequels Category:American films